1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragmentation casing for a secondary projectile of a tandem warhead which includes a forwardly located active charge, a rearwardly located active charge and a fuze arranged between the charges.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pursuant to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,615, there is already presently known a tandem warhead including a hollow charge which is located towards the head or leading end thereof, and a rearwardly located secondary projectile. The hollow charge has the task to create a through-passageway in a covering for the following secondary projectile. After the egress of the secondary projectile from the through-passageway, the secondary projectile disintegrates with a fragmentation effect. The fragmentation effect is caused through the detonative disintegration of the projectile casing.
A fragmentation effect which is enhanced in comparison with the above-mentioned is produced through the structure as disclosed in German Laid-Open Patent Application No. DE A1 39 41 445. An infantry grenade possesses prefinished fragments at its forward and rearward sides in its nose cones. The fragments are arranged on the outsides of the nose cones. Consequently, there is no tendency for its suitability as a secondary projectile with a capability of penetrating a through-passageway in an undamaged manner, inasmuch as there is encountered the danger that during its travel through the passageway the fragment casing or packaging will be destroyed. On the other hand, the fragment casing is destroyed through the effects of the gases from the explosives of the forwardly located hollow charge.